Friendship is Magic (comic)
Friendship is Magic, or La Magia de la Amistad, is an ongoing magical girl comic written by mauroz. It follows humanized versions of Twilight Sparkle and her friends in an alternate universe, in which the powers of the Elements of Harmony manifest as elemental powers such as water and earth.__TOC__ Format The comic is published on deviantART in segments: a single image can range from 6 to 13 pages. Each part is initially uploaded in the author's native language of Spanish, but is later translated into English by English-speaking deviantART users. Summary :Click "Expand" to view full chapter summary. Prologue Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Elsewhere, Rainbow is on one last practice run when she observes a hooded teenager who's more skilled at parkour than she is. When she attempts to mimic one of his moves, she nearly falls from a great height, but the hooded teen saves her. The teen introduces himself as Descent, a member of a parkour team called the Shadowbolts. He compliments Rainbow for being so skilled at her age, and recruits her to join his team. Rainbow's reluctant at first, as she wishes to join the Wonderbolts (particularly because of Soarin), but Descent entices her into agreeing. He asks her to meet him the next day after school, and though it means being unable to meet up with Fluttershy, Rainbow agrees to this as well. As a token of their arrangement, Descent gives Rainbow a necklace, given to him by his "trainer" Luna. The next day, after school, Pinkie and Rarity discuss skin-tight battle suits for them to wear in combat before Twilight walks off. At the front of the school, she finds Fluttershy waiting for Rainbow to arrive, unaware that she's being trained by Descent elsewhere in the city. Twilight spends the afternoon with Fluttershy, helping her plant trees in the park. When she asks Fluttershy about her tendency to avoid others, Fluttershy discloses how much teasing and abuse she receives from her peers at school. An understandably shocked Twilight decides to protect Fluttershy from such torment as long as the two of them are in each other's company. They discover a stray cat with its leg caught in some wire. While the stray hisses and scratches at Twilight, Fluttershy pacifies it with ease. At that moment, a pink glow from Twilight's purse reveals to her that Fluttershy is the bearer of the spirit of kindness. She takes Fluttershy to meet her friends at school. Meanwhile, Descent introduces Rainbow to his Shadowbolt teammates: a woman named Nightingale and a burly fellow named Haze. Nightingale sizes up Rainbow's repertoire and agrees to test her before letting her join, telling her to meet them in two hours. With that, Rainbow goes to meet Fluttershy. In front of the school, Twilight, Pinkie, and Rarity celebrate their finding another Element bearer in Fluttershy. They explain the situation to her, and it's naturally a lot for Fluttershy to take in. As the four entertain the idea of having a slumber party, Rainbow arrives, shocked to find Fluttershy talking with Twilight and her friends. The necklace Descent gave her starts to glow, and Rainbow scolds Fluttershy, dragging her away from the girls and forbidding her from talking to them. Promising Fluttershy that things will soon change, Rainbow goes to meet with the Shadowbolts again. Back in the park, Descent finds the stray cat Fluttershy helped and corrupts its spirit with a black jewel. Later, as the sun starts to go down, Fluttershy sits alone waiting for Rainbow to return, and Twilight and her friends approach her. Fluttershy tells them to leave her alone for fear of angering Rainbow, but Twilight and the others want to be friends with both Fluttershy and Rainbow. The stray cat from earlier appears before the girls once again, transforming into a monstrous Equestrian manticore. Twilight tells Fluttershy to stay back as the manticore goes on the attack! Elsewhere, Nightingale, impressed by Rainbow's skills, allows her to join the Shadowbolts. She reminds Rainbow that joining the team would involve relocating to Paris for six months, and Rainbow is excited to bring Fluttershy along. Unfortunately, the Shadowbolts' invitation is for Rainbow only, and Nightingale forces her to make a choice. Before the power of her necklace influences her decision, Rainbow remembers a promise she made to Soarin to always be loyal to her friends. With an emphatic "no", Rainbow declines Nightingale's invitation and walks away. Nightingale is about to take Rainbow by force before Luna stops her from afar, reasoning that Rainbow's very loyalty will see her joining them voluntarily. Meanwhile, Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie are barely holding their own against the manticore; any attempts to stop it or slow it down are useless against its sheer ferocity. When Pinkie manages to freeze the beast in a block of ice, Twilight and Rarity prepare to extract the Discord Jewel from it, but Luna intervenes, appearing before the Element bearers in spirit. She informs them that Ponyville isn't the only place in which Discord's monsters are appearing, and that Twilight's sister Celeste is the rest of the world's lone defense against such monsters. Realizing that Fluttershy herself is one of the bearers of an Element of Harmony, Luna orders the manticore to kill her. Twilight and Rarity throw up magical defenses, but the manticore gets around their defenses and attacks Fluttershy. At the last second, Pinkie throws herself in front of Fluttershy and receives the attack, suffering a grievous injury. As Fluttershy collapses in tears, the manticore continues going on the offensive, eventually downing Twilight and Rarity as well. Scared for her life, Fluttershy recalls Applejack's words about her helplessness. Fluttershy makes a desperate vow not to let anyone else suffer, and she awakens as an Element bearer, giving her a beautiful pair of wings and control over wind and nature. With these powers, Fluttershy restrains the manticore long enough for Twilight and Rarity to extract and destroy the Discord Jewel. The three see to the injured Pinkie, and Fluttershy uses her new powers to heal her wounds. With this, Fluttershy is officially welcomed into the group, much to Rainbow's heartbreak when she finally returns. Fluttershy tries to explain, but Rainbow will hear none of it, feeling betrayed. She swears revenge on Twilight, Pinkie, and Rarity before running off. As the moon settles in the sky over Ponyville, the heartbroken Rainbow returns to the Shadowbolts. She tells them that there's nothing for her in Ponyville anymore and that she wants to be a Shadowbolt.}} Chapter 4 Meanwhile, Haze explains everything to Applejack as well, telling her that she's the bearer of the spirit of honesty and must unite with the other bearers. Predictably, Applejack doesn't believe a word he says and prepares to leave. In an attempt to convince her, Haze presents a black ribbon to Applejack and threatens to leave with it. Applejack suddenly loses her temper and demands the ribbon from him. Once again, Haze tells her to join the other bearers, but Applejack refuses. Haze goes to greater lengths to convince Applejack, as far as threatening the safety of her little sister Applebloom. An enraged Applejack attacks him, but Haze fends off the attack with just a finger. Realizing Applejack's stubbornness, Haze subdues her with the same magic he used to disable Twilight's magic earlier: a gem he calls the "Emerald of the Damned". With his magic, Haze reaches far into Applejack's memories to find out why she's so opposed to friendship, and Applejack screams. Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie trade magical blows with Nightingale and Descent. Twilight and Rarity barely hold their own against Nightingale, but Pinkie simply toys with Descent, frustrating him. In the middle of the battle, Twilight and Rarity see the jewel of honesty shining inside Twilight's backpack. The two briefly consider abandoning the fight to go find the jewel's bearer but decide against it for fear of the Shadowbolts finding out. As a result of Haze's tampering with Applejack's memories, the cowgirl is reduced to a curled-up heap of tears on the ground. Haze realizes that Applejack's aversion to friendship runs deep and there'd be no convincing her otherwise, even with all the power at his disposal. Just then, Nightingale contacts him telepathically, beckoning his assistance. His business with Applejack complete, Haze takes his leave of her. Elsewhere, as Rainbow approaches the edge of the city, she thinks about her old friend Gilda and the last day they spent together before Rainbow moved away. She remembers their promise to never forget one another and that they'll always be friends. As Rainbow tries to come to terms with her severed friendship with Fluttershy, Fluttershy herself arrives, Rainbow shocked to discover she also has wings. Out of breath, Fluttershy begs Rainbow not to leave. Back on the battlefield, as Pinkie continues to make a fool of Descent, Twilight and Rarity slowly gain the upper hand against Nightingale, the Shadowbolt noticing that Twilight and her friends' power increases with each new Element bearer they recruit. Rarity summons a giant diamond golem arm to attack Nightingale (her magic not being strong enough to summon the entire golem), but Haze arrives and intercepts the attack with a barrier. He warns Rarity to stand down, but Rarity refuses and attacks with the golem arm again. In retaliation, Haze slices the arm clean in half, explaining that the diamond golem is only as powerful as its summoner. As a result of Haze's attack, Rarity finds herself temporarily paralyzed. Haze prepares to deal the final blow, and Rarity cries out for help... Somewhere else, Spike hears Rarity's voice and feels a sharp pain in his chest. Back near the edge of the city, Fluttershy tries to convince Rainbow that Luna and the Shadowbolts are using her. Rainbow argues that Fluttershy herself is also being used by Twilight and the others and that she is Fluttershy's only friend. Fed up, Fluttershy asserts her independence, saying she's not Rainbow's pet or property and is able to have other friends. Before Rainbow doubts their friendship further, Fluttershy reminds her of a promise they both made to Soarin three years prior...}} Chapter 5 From that day forward, Fluttershy watched Rainbow closely from a distance. One day, when Rainbow trips on a rock and bruises her knee, Fluttershy comes over and offers her first aid services. From then on, they spent every afternoon together, with Fluttershy occasionally helping Rainbow with her training, and they became close friends. On the day of the Wonderbolts Academy tournament, Fluttershy accompanies Rainbow as she tries to sign up for the senior competition bracket. But the registration staff refuse her because she's not old enough. When Soarin hears the commotion and walks over, he reunites with Rainbow and meets Fluttershy. Hearing Rainbow's dilemma, he tries convincing the staff to let Rainbow sign up, despite the grievances of the staff, Spitfire, and Fleetfoot. He only gets them to agree by blackmailing Spitfire with a secret that he whispers into her ear. With that, Rainbow heads to the starting line while Fluttershy accompanies the Wonderbolts to the spectator seats. Spitfire and Fleetfoot wonder why Soarin is so deeply invested in Rainbow. At the starting line, Rainbow engages in a bit of trash talk with fellow competitor Thunderlane, who seeks to surpass the undefeated Soarin. The mayor of Ponyville announces the start of the race and, after the ten-second countdown, fires the starting pistol. Rainbow suffers a bit of foul play complication out of the starting gate, but she quickly recovers. Her determination catches the attention of a sickly young girl in the crowd. Despite better overall performance by other runners, especially Thunderlane, Soarin is confident that Rainbow will win. Rainbow takes advantage of some tight-fit shortcuts on the track and pulls ahead of the pack. However, she soon faces a parkour maneuver that she's never been able to pull off: the ninja jump. She remembers Soarin telling her a few months prior that what's most important isn't winning but giving people something to remember and being an example to follow. Finally fed up, Spitfire presses Soarin for the truth about why he's so invested in Rainbow's success. Soarin explains that, as time went on, the Wonderbolts became less of an example to follow and more of an unattainable goal. In Rainbow, Soarin sees the hope of returning faith and dreams to those who lost sight of them. Rainbow attempts the ninja jump and nearly reaches the top -- and even Spitfire starts to cheer her on -- but she stops when a butterfly lands on her hand. Rainbow thinks of Fluttershy and what her winning will mean for their friendship. In that moment, Soarin knows deep down that Rainbow won't win because "she finally found what she was looking for". Thus, Rainbow lets go of the ledge and takes a dive, conceding victory to Thunderlane. The crowd cheers, and the sickly girl named Scootaloo becomes a big fan of Rainbow's. Fluttershy and the Wonderbolts catch up with Rainbow, who's sad about losing and letting Soarin down. Soarin reminds her that winning isn't everything, and Spitfire and Fleetfoot now see what's so special about her. Rainbow had thrown the race because Fluttershy was so important to her, and Soarin says they complement one another in perfect harmony. The two vow to Soarin that they will never forget that they're friends or lose trust in each other. In present day, Rainbow remembers the promise but still has difficulty trusting Fluttershy after everything that's happened. Fluttershy says she will always be Rainbow's friend, but it's up to Rainbow herself to decide whether or not to be a friend in return. Fluttershy goes to rejoin her other friends on the battlefield as Rainbow struggles with her decision.}} Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Gilda forces Rainbow to make a choice between her old friends and her new friends. As Rainbow remembers a past conversation with Soarin, Rainbow picks Fluttershy and the others over her, saying she can't simply abandon them. Heartbroken, Gilda runs off in tears. Back at Applejack's house, Applejack now believes Twilight's story, but she still refuses to join her and the other Element bearers. When Twilight asks why, Applejack explains that friendship is nothing more than a convenience -- one only looks for friends if they're seeking to gain something. Twilight is a prime example of this -- she would never have approached Applejack if it weren't for the jewel of honesty. This causes Twilight to question why she became friends with the others in the first place. The jewel of honesty glows in Twilight's hand, indicating that Applejack is being truly honest. Realizing that she won't be able to reach Applejack this way, Twilight leaves and promises never to bother her again. Later that night, Christopher approaches the heartbroken Gilda once more. When Gilda says all she wants is to protect Rainbow, Christopher offers her the power to do so in exchange for her absolute loyalty. Gilda accepts and declares revenge on Fluttershy and the other bearers.}} Characters Twilight The main character. 14 years old. Much like her pony counterpart, is asocial and has a strong fondness for books. The spirit of magic grants her a wide variety of magic spells. Pinkie The first friend Twilight makes at her new school. Expectedly hyperactive and talkative, a lover of parties and celebrations. The spirit of laughter grants her control over the element of water. Has a violent split personality (based on the Pinkamena fan depiction). Rarity The second of Twilight's friends, and the most popular girl at her school. Generous to a fault and passionate about fashion. The spirit of generosity grants her control over earth and crystal. Rainbow An energetic short schoolgirl and parkour expert. 13 years old. Seeks to get into Wonderbolt Academy. When she was younger, she had Fluttershy dye her hair at Soarin's suggestion; her original hair color is completely blue. The spirit of loyalty grants her control over electricity. Applejack A socially aloof girl who spends much of her time alone. Openly rejects those who wish to be friends with her. Fluttershy Rainbow's best friend of three years. Particularly shy and withdrawn. The spirit of kindness grants her control over wind, nature, and healing magic. Celeste Twilight's older sister. A world explorer and archaeologist. The reincarnation of Princess Celestia. Spike Twilight's adoptive little brother. Has a crush on Rarity. Luna The reincarnation of Princess Luna. Seeks revenge against Celestia for things she did to her in their respective past lives. Shadowbolts A group of individuals that works for Luna under the guise of a parkour team. Members include Nightingale, Descent (real name Flash Sentry), and Haze (real name Edward). Wonderbolts An extreme sports and athletics team that also serves as an emergency response team for natural disasters. Members include Soarin, Spitfire, and Fleetfoot. Gallery Original costumes magical girls FM comics by mauroz.png|Rarity, Twilight, and Pinkie transformed FM Twilight sorceress of the stars by mauroz.png|Twilight's final form FM Pinkie liquid happiness by mauroz.png|Pinkie's final form FM Rarity precious gem by mauroz.png|Rarity's final form Original costumes magical girls FM comics R A F by mauroz.png|Rainbow, AJ, and Fluttershy transformed FM Fluttershy heiress Gaia by mauroz.png|Fluttershy's final form FM Rainbow Valkyrie Lightning by mauroz.png|Rainbow's final form FM Applejack incandescent force by mauroz.png|Applejack's final form Zecora guardian of harmony by mauroz.jpg|Zecora, the guardian of harmony FM Impartiality by mauroz.png|The mystery girl Shadowbolts by mauroz.jpg|The Shadowbolts: Descent, Nightingale, and Haze (from left to right) FM carriers of sin by mauroz.png|The Carriers of Sin FM architect of equestria by mauroz.png|The Architect of Equestria FM ORDER (Discord) by mauroz.png|Order and Discord External links Spanish *Prologue *Chapter 1 **Part 1 **Part 2 *Chapter 2 **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 *Chapter 3 **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 **Part 4 *Chapter 4 **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 **Part 4 **Part 5 *Chapter 5 **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 **Part 4 *Chapter 6 **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 **Part 4 *Chapter 7 **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 **Part 4 **Part 5 *Chapter 8 **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 **Part 4 **Part 5 **Part 6 **Part 7 *Chapter 9 **Part 1 English *Prologue *Chapter 1 **Part 1 **Part 2 *Chapter 2 **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 *Chapter 3 **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 **Part 4 *Chapter 4 **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 **Part 4 **Part 5 *Chapter 5 **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 **Part 4 *Chapter 6 **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 **Part 4 *Chapter 7 **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 **Part 4 **Part 5 * Chapter 8 ** Part 1 ** Part 2 ** Part 3 ** Part 4 ** Part 5 ** Part 6 ** Part 7 * Chapter 9 ** Part 1 *mauroz's gallery page, featuring comic updates and artwork Category:Fanmade comics